Lessons Learned
by StormyTitan7
Summary: While exterminating an unusual fiend for the Youth League, two members of the Syndicate are accidentally transformed into babies! The one left must take care of their infant-ized team mates, but problem is... how will they manage to do it? And what lessons will they learn as they do? YRP tries to help, but this baby-sized problem seems to be quickly growing out of hand! Please R&R
1. Chapter 1: Transformed

**By Stormytitan**

Chapter one: "Transformed"

Logos and Ormi ran to catch up with their boss, Leblanc, as she swiftly made her way up to Mushroom Rock Road. Noojie-woojie had called for her help and she'd be absolutely damned if she was going to miss it! She made no delay in heading out, and hardly slowed her pace in journeying there. She was absolutely thrilled, as she always was, that the Meyvn needed her assistance. Now whatever that entailed hardly mattered so long as he, in fact, called for her help instead of anyone else's.

However, when the three person party arrived just in sight of the Youth League Headquarters…

"Huh!" Leblanc stopped abruptly, her fan brushing past her hip as she brought it into an accusing and pointing position, and she nearly shouted just as her two loyal goons stopped a little short of behind her, "What are you _Gullwings_ doing here?"

"We're here to help Nooj." Yuna stated sweetly and folded her arms behind her. Her head tilted to the side innocently, seemingly not picking up on the slight irritated emotion from the Syndicate leader, or calmly taking it, and the Former High Summoner swayed lightly in her earlier pose and asked the blonde, "Are you here to help too?"

"Yes!" Leblanc huffed her answer, indeed angry that Nooj would even _think_ **she**, Leblanc, would need help with whatever he had planned. And from the GULLWINGS of all people!

"Boss," Logos leaned in and whispered beside her ear, his thin gloved hand coming up beside to mask his words, when the Gullwings turned to finish the walk up to the elevator that would lead to the Headquarters.

"Hmm?" Leblanc answered, her tone still low from repressing, as best as the leader could, her aggravation from the fact that the three rather annoying teenagers.

"Don't be angry."

"I'm not!" She jutted out her bottom lip subtly, just showing the gunner who always watched her so closely, that really she, of course. Her shoulders were defensive before she pushed off roughly towards the elevator with a sharp, "Now quit wasting time and move it!" to her 'boys'.

The gunner and warrior side glanced each other after a quick peek at their 'dear leader' before shrugging and faithfully following their leader up onto the elevator that was just clicking back into place.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming," Nooj dipped his head, talking to both the Gullwings and Leblanc now that she walked in.<p>

"Anything for you, Noojie-Woojie," Leblanc sighed into her palm, earlier frustration completely fading away into black as she took in the face of the one she loved. She happily ignored the Al Bhed Gullwing sticking her finger in her mouth and pretending to throw up since it didn't matter. Not as long as the Meyvn looked at her.

Nooj leaned heavily into his cane and sighed too, shaking his head, and getting straight to business with the two groups, "We have a problem that we, regrettably, can't handle on our own."

"And what would that problem be?" Paine asked, her low but still feminine voice not at annoyed, as was the usual response for the sword bearing girl when asked a favor that didn't have something to do with sphere hunting. Instead, it was a bit concerned, but familiar and comfortable with her old friend, Nooj.

Paine took a half step closer and met his gaze, which with a smile he locked with her's, lightening the gravity of his 'problem' and calmed the small bit that it may have bothered in the otherwise cool teenager.

Leblanc's chest sank and she felt incredibly lonely in that instant. She wasn't so stupid as to not notice the way he looked at the goth. And to acknowledge it was not only depressing but almost like she was accepting it, which she'd never do voluntarily, and making it more real.

Her brows furrowed a little as she saw the tiny and very discreet exchange of familiarity that only good friends who knew each other well could pull off, and no obvious care to who saw, like every time they had a 'moment'. As if he hadn't already gone missing without worrying about her feelings! Now, he looked at that Gullwing without so much as taking in her thoughts about it. Wasn't it so plain to see how she felt about him? He could at least answer her since it was so noticeable, though she dreaded the answer she was sure it was at this point.

Someone touched her hand secretly, but without turning she couldn't tell which of her friends had done it. It could be either of the goons, since she didn't bother to see where they were when they walked in, being to distracted with Nooj, and they both probably would sense a sudden drop in her mood as soon if not close to when it did.

She brushed her hand back and felt Ormi's calloused fingers. The big guy always seemed to worry the most out of the two.

Logos worried a lot as well but not so much as Ormi did. The heavy weight warrior could only do small things to make up for his bumbling and general lack of understanding in some situations, and never could put enough words to show how sorry he felt at times and for comfort as well. Of course, that seemed to be the complete opposite of how Logos operated, who could only express himself in words and was at a lost if he had to do it any other way.

She smiled and brought her hand, slowly as to not get anyone's attention, back to her side. Nooj was still talking, now getting to the point of what his problem was.

"It's a new fiend, I think, or something very close to it. It's nothing we've ever had to deal with before, but the real danger is when it touches you," Nooj stopped, "You all wouldn't believe me, but you mustn't let the thing touch you."

"Where did it come from?" Yuna, surely fearing another Spira-splitting incident, asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure," Nooj shook his head again, "All I know is the thing is down in the ravine and comes up every so often to simply attack whatever it can find. Be that man, beast, or fiend. This creature doesn't seem to care." He looked down at said again, letting it sink into everyone's minds, "You mustn't let this fiend touch you."

Rikku waved her small hands in front of her, jumping in small hops from one foot to the other as she shook her rear anxiously and asked in a high pitched voice as her curiosity hit its peak about the new fiend, "W-what happens when it touches you?"

"I can't say…It's hard to explain, but-" Nooj started but was cut off by Leblanc's fan whipping across the air.

"We'll take care of it, Love!"

Her face beamed excitement. A new kind of fiend? Hardly a problem! The little Dullwings look slightly worried but she, the great Leblanc, wasn't scared of any new fiend. Nothing could possibly stand in her way, and her boys were always experts at dispatching fiends. Nooj said it was in the ravine and she wouldn't waste anymore time in taking care of it for him.

"But the fiend is-" He started again, sounding almost as if he was frustrated that Leblanc wasn't quite grasping the situation as it was.

"We won't let it touch us, Noojie-woojie. Don't you worry!" She quickly assured and turned, her short bob flipping in the process, "Let's go, boys!"

"Right boss," They replied and turned also, waiting for her to walk in between them so she would lead once more.

"Leblanc, wait-!" Nooj raised his hand in the air, but was too late to stop the now more determined Syndicate leader as she and her two lackeys hurried away towards the Road again.

* * *

><p>She stomped on the ground, throwing up dust as she went, and huffed as she grated, "We'll see who's better, them or us! Go calling the Former High Summoner and her goth around every time you need help, pah! We can take care of any fiend, no matter how tough! We helped with Vegnagun didn't we, boys?"<p>

Instead of a response, Leblanc received rough puff of air and a -"Boss, we's are having trouble keeping up!" from Ormi, three paces behind her. Only then did she realize that she had increased her pace to a near run. Even in heels, and maybe it was because she was accustomed to always be in front, long legs and former solider training or no, she could always keep ahead of the boys without making them slow down for her. And that was pretty easy task to be done.

She skidded to a stop and they reached her in a matter of blinks.

"Boss, you never ran like that before, is something troubling you?" Logos, a little bit of sweat dripping from underneath his helmet, looked at her strangely, "Even with the Meyvn's erm,…'encouragement' you're awfully in a hurry for this mere fiend."

"Well," Leblanc, whose anger fueled her stamina, restlessly bounced from one foot to the other, "The sooner we take care of it, the sooner we'll see Noojie-Woojie's impressed face!"

Logos heaved a sigh and smiled a bit, "Oh, I thought it was something else troubling you."

"I'll try not to run," Leblanc said quickly before she turned and briskly walked off, her boys never failing in keeping up with her again.

When they found the fiend, thumping its way up out of the ravine, it truly was the strangest thing they ever saw. Its long tentacles looked like an Ochu's but each ended in a light pink colored, for lack of a better word, poof. In each poof however were finger sized flimsy looking barbs which Leblanc supposed could do some damage, but hardly enough for Nooj to have trouble with. In all honesty, it looked ridiculous and a joke of the word 'danger',and hardly the word 'problem' could be referred to this monster.

Its basic shape was soft looking, many armed, and a sphere shape. It had one large eye in the middle of its head and a large mouth that stretched across its face. Generally, it looked like a pink soft version of a fly eye and an Ochu mixed in a cotton candy machine, as it had wisps of pink 'poof' all around its body as well. Its feet were squashed oval shapes and they too, were soft and covered in puffs of friendly looking pink cotton. It was freakish, with dripping mouth and yellowy and red eye, but a 'problem' for a group of seasoned warriors such as the Youth League?

Then again, Nooj had said something about them touching…

"Boss look out!" Ormi pushed her out of the way of a swinging 'poof', the monster noticing them at last, and jumped away as the arm nearly clipped him, but missed by a hair's breath. The fiend slobbered, showing its toothless gums, and leaped into the air wailing in wrath-like distress.

Blasts echoed as the gunner ran beside it, thin arms maneuvering around as the monster tried to jump from he aim, before it retreated down into the ravine again to escape. The gunner slid down the cliff's dirt wall in quick pursuit and fired more from the twin revolvers with rapid pulls of the triggers.

Leblanc and Ormi wasted no time and hopping down one rocky ledge and tall round rocks to the next to assist in finishing this fiend off. The fiend attempted to whip into the gunners side while the latter evaded it with a duck beneath it and more bullets as a response.

What was it that Nooj had trouble with? Leblanc took in the sight of that silly beast again when she touched bottom to the ravine and the warrior ran past, shield chucked into a spinning mass of metal towards the back of the monster. It was great Nooj called her for to take care of it, for they could dispose of it and be done with in no time at all, but why call for help in the first place? And the Gullwings, especially that black clad girl, along with it! Leblanc frowned, _Oh, Nooj..._

"Boss!" Logos shook her shoulders, revolvers cupped in his hands, "What's the matter?"

"Oh," She blinked, surprised that she, of all things, spaced out in a middle of a fight. And a fight for Nooj no less! _  
><em>

"Logos!" Ormi shouted to the gunner's back and jumped in front of them both as another swing came their way. Instinctively, Logos bent his tall frame over her's and made a 'cage' around her body with his arms. Ormi's shield caught the attack and the tentacles shrunk back, hurt.

"Thanks," Leblanc smiled quickly at the both of them as she pulled out her fan and flicked it fully open. No reason to hold back on this thing just because it looked stupid. Drawing back with all her might, the two men gladly stepping aside because they knew what was to happen, before she smirked and kicked forward, bringing the fan into the air as hard as she could. A white slash of wind flew forth, the smell of magic and dust sharp in the air, and the blades hurtled toward the fiend to strike it dead on.

It fell back and drooled more in anger. With new found hate, it narrowed its one eye and wailed into the air before letting loose with all its arms, too many to count, towards the trio that had hurt it so much.

"LEBLANC!" Yuna urgently screamed over the cliff, hurrying along the edge to find a quick way down, "DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU!"

Lebalnc took a large leap back, dodging the arms as it wrapped around where her form used to be. Logos and Ormi hopped out of reach to the sides.

It cried out again in a horrible shriek before reaching out for her again, she slid her heel behind her, ready to spring out of the way at the right moment, when her leg jolted, her heel suddenly stuck against rock with all her motion still going, and she fell backwards. At that second, she didn't feel this thing as harmless as she thought it was. It's arms stretched, too close to get away, and its large mouth was open and coated in saliva. _  
><em>

"BOSS!"

She screwed her eyes shut as the distance between the arms and her narrowed.

A sound of moving skin rubbing on cloth forced eyes open. She looked up, gasping, at seeing not herself in the arms, but the two goons who had apparently threw themselves in front of her, now having their breath constricted by the fiend's boa-like arms.

Logos gagged as it violently brought them forward, and his neck jerked forward as it snapped its swift moving arm to a halt right in front of its huge eye to stare at them. Ormi whimpered as it brutally stabbed into the gunner's arm with a barb from the end of its poof ball and hurled him to the side carelessly. His thin frame crashed into the mushroom shaped rocks and he hit the ground with a loud thud and and his body still.

It lifted the warrior, with some strain it seemed, and gave him the same treatment. Throwing him with enough force to rattle the rocks on the cliff and land beside Logos with a sickening smash into the earth.

"Boys!" Leblanc stood up and waited for an answer but none came as they laid still in the settling dust.

"Leblanc look out!" A deep voice, who she knew to be Nooj's, warned her of another arm thrashing towards her. She jumped and, her face suddenly hurting, lifted her fan above her head muttering under her breath incantations for her specialty spell.

Had this stupid looking unintelligent thing really brought the end to her two loyal followers, then it was going to feel that pain a thousand fold.

It stared at her, confused of the pink-purple sparkles that started to collect around her head, and growled low in its round body. She smirked, her face feeling damp, and threw her weight forward.

Bright yellow-white crashed into the center as sparks flew from its mouth. It howled as the Thundaga struck it mercilessly and it cowered away from the woman who was winding up for another one. Squealing like a pig it ran away, fast for its size and faster than it had retreated before, deeper into the dark ravine where she could no longer see it as the sun was hidden by clouds.

"Damn you-!" She hissed and began to chase it before skidding to a stop and changed her attention to the blue and purple clothes that laid on the ground. They lacked the forms in them that she was worried about and she ran to inspect them, wiping at her eyes as she did so.

"Boys? Where did you go?" Leblanc searched them with her eyes before falling down on her knees. She looked around them, confused, and fingered the Heart that was once on her loyal gunner's shoulder. "What the Hell did it just do to you?"

_Was it possible for a fiend to make someone just vanish? __**Forever?**_ Her throat tightened as she gulped in the thought.

"Leblanc!" Yuna breathlessly slid down the cliff, throwing caution away as she desperately tried to get to her side. The girl gulped a quick breath of air before bending down, breathless still, "You have to look!"

"Huh?" Leblanc stared wide-eyed as the Gullwing yanked away the blue coat and then gently pulled back the tight blue white-marked undershirt, unveiling a squinty gently sleeping baby.

"Logos!" Leblanc cried in surprise, her eyes wide as they could be.

Rikku, who nearly tumbled down the cliff right behind her cousin, did the same for the mass of purple clothes revealing a soft chubby baby as well.

"Ormi?"

"Leblanc," Nooj finally reached them, Paine joining in the surprise a few steps behind. The Meyvn straightened his posture and held his hand out to the two babes on the ground, "That is what I was trying to warn you about, Leblanc! This fiend strangely transforms its victims into infants!"

"Huh?"

**Not really into these, but had to make this after a conversation with my dear sister about the babalities on Mortal Kombat, which somehow lead to if other games were set up like Mortal Kombat, who would we play with. Well, I'm obsessed with Final Fantasy X-2 and I was honest when she asked and said that the whole Leblanc Syndicate wouldn't of appealed to me at first. I usually pick innocent looking char. with kick ass weapons, like Rikku, or a dude char (this is usually what happens more times than not (in which case, based on appearances alone, I'd of picked Auron (if he would be included) or Gippal or something like that) I mean, I LOVE the Syndicate but on appearances they look funny and Leblanc is well...not my type of character...you know, mainly just sex appeal.  
><strong>

**Ironic, since I'd do anything to fight with them now! I thought you might of got to fight with them during the whole breaking into Bevelle thing but they just psych'd me out and ran away! Yeesh! Tell me I'm not the only one that was sorely disappointed that I couldn't play them! And I want to see them in different dresspheres but that's not happening (not even in that other game, damnit!)  
><strong>

**Well, enough ranting, be free to tell me what you think? I don't know what the crap I'm doing when writing this since I don't really read these kinds of fics!  
><strong>

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh, No's!

**By Stormytitan- Can't really believe I'm continuing this!  
><strong>

Chapter 2 "Oh No's!"

**_"Leblanc!" Yuna breathlessly slid down the cliff, throwing caution away as she desperately tried to get to her side. The girl gulped a quick breath of air before bending down, breathless still, "You have to look!"_**

**_"Huh?" Leblanc stared wide-eyed as the Gullwing yanked away the blue coat and then gently pulled back the tight blue white-marked undershirt, unveiling a squinty gently sleeping baby._**

**_"Logos!" Leblanc cried in surprise, her eyes wide as they could be._**

**_Rikku, who nearly tumbled down the cliff right behind her cousin, did the same for the mass of purple clothes revealing a soft chubby baby as well._**

**_"Ormi?"_**

**_"Leblanc," Nooj finally reached them, Paine joining in the surprise a few steps behind. The Meyvn straightened his posture and held his hand out to the two babes on the ground, "That is what I was trying to warn you about, Leblanc! This fiend strangely transforms its victims into infants!"_**

**_"Huh?"_**

Baby Ormi started to hiccup then cry in a loud high-pitched bawl that further surprised Leblanc to even belong to the deeper-set voiced Ormi she knew. It disturbed baby Logos and he woke up with a start, tears spilling from his thin eyes and crying out in a light, innocently-troubled voice that she knew for a fact didn't belong to the Logos.

"Leblanc!" Nooj caught her attention, and saw fit to remind her then inform, "I tried to warn you! Elma, Lucil, _and _Yaibal have already been effected by this fiend's strange powers and now-"

Her mouth hung slightly open as the babies' tears stopped as the things around them and each other were far too interesting and distracting. She looked again at their smooth round faces, seeing none of the men she had been fighting alongside with not minutes before. They were _not _the men she knew but at the same time they definitely were.

Logos's body was thin and this infant's was too, his ribs jutting out from his body and belly slightly sunken in. The other child a complete opposite in shape. It was impossible, but, but-

"Ah," Leblanc opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish on land, too much to take in all at once running through her mind, trying to understand, trying to believe, "Ah. Ah."

"Leblanc," Paine bent down and moved the clothes down more out of the babies' face, but the now loose clothes caught a bit of the breeze and pulled down farther than intended. Paine, unfortunately, didn't notice and looked straight at Leblanc, "You're going to have to take care of them until we find out how to undo what's been done.

Leblanc's eyes stopped their searching for answers and she stared silently at the two painfully obvious male babies in front of her.

"Baby penis…I s-see their baby penises…" Leblanc couldn't help but stare. It was strange at seeing two men who were standing right beside you earlier and for so long, shrunken and their nude junk on their small bodies of their infancy. And of course she never saw either naked before but that _obviously _wasn't right, not right in so many different ways...

"Leblanc!" Paine snapped her pale fingers in front of her face to get her attention back again, and the warrior wasn't too pleased at practically being forced to check on what was so interesting to keep Leblanc from paying attention, then, actually having to see. Yuna, with eyes looking shyly up, pulled the shirts back up the their bellies, not looking when she did out of embarrassment.

"Baby nipples… they have baby nipples…" Body parts she had never seen on them as men were exposed to her as babies and her mind nearly fried processing it all. In fact, Leblanc's mind whirled around in a frenzy of unclear facts that just didn't add up to the _real _fact that was lying in their adult clothes.

"Leblanc!" Rikku shook her gloved hands in front of the Syndicate leader's face.

"Ah," She sucked in air, loosing the dreamy, unbelieving, and breathy tone she had earlier for one moment of clear realization, "They have itty bitty fingernails…"

"Leblanc, are you alright?" Yuna leaned in front of the Lady Luck's face.

"Baby belly buttons… baby navels…" Leblanc's mouth hung open again as she continued to stare at her two once grown subordinates.

"Leblanc?" Nooj leaned on his cane, looking at her flabbergasted expression, "I know this is shocking to you but-."

"DEAR YEVON, they've really turned into-into- babies!" Leblanc's mind finally finished registering all the information ending in the wonderful conclusion that perhaps, should've come a little faster than it did, though it wasn't so much the conclusion as the believing that took the longest.

"Well Leblanc, it's those barbs on its tentacles. When they stab into a victim, a kind of serum or poison is injected into them, and in a matter of minutes, the victims shrink until…well, they're infants." Nooj explained, passive and calming though sounding exhausted in the same breath. It was made very clear by his voice that her subordinates indeed weren't the first to fall victim.

"How do you undo it?" She slowly turned her head to look up at him.

"_This _is what I was having trouble with. The _cure_." Nooj frowned, "I have no way of undoing it."

"So, they're stuck like this until-?" Leblanc pointed weakly to their hiccuping and sniffling forms that wriggled on the ground as they grew tired of laying there.

"Until the Gullwings and I find a cure…" Nooj looked at her completely shocked expression, as she was absolutely taken aback at the suggestion that she be left out. Nooj shook his head and with a light flick of his chiseled chin, gestured to the infants in the dust, "Leblanc, you can't help anymore. You have to take care of them…or at least, until you find someone else to do it for you."

"Whose taking care of _your_ underlings?" She cocked her head, desperate for a way out. She had no idea how to be a mommy! Even a temporary one.

"More underlings." Nooj nearly groaned, "And, we're having a time with it."

Nooj's frown deepened, clearly remembering the headache of mostly single former soldiers trying to take care of little ones. "I won't accept them along with it, unless they have no where else to go."

She shook her head vigorously as her chin dropped, thinking over alternatives and rejecting them, "I can't leave them in Guadosalem with those Goons! They'd kill them both!"

"Well, is there anywhere else-?" Nooj sounded strained and Leblanc got the message that these two would be burden on him at the moment.

"I'll just-" Leblanc stared at them and touched their heads, a completely crazy and very impulsive idea jumping to the forefront of her mind, "I'll take care of them for as long as I need to!"

"WHAT?" The Gullwings sounded shocked at her remark.

"What?" She turned, pride and defensiveness filling her up in that instant, "Don't think I can handle it? I'll do whatever I put my mind to! Besides, this is good practice for the future!" Leblanc made sure to finish up by looking at Nooj.

"Are you sure?" Rikku leaned in and patted the air, "We could take them if-."

"My boys? No, I don't think so!" Leblanc shook her head at the teen, dismissing the very idea. "I'll take care of them myself. Besides, what do kiddies like you know about taking care of little ones?"

"And _you_ do?" Paine dully and with a disbelieving tone drawled and cocked her hip while sparing a downward glance at the blonde.

"I'll!- uh…" Leblanc started strong and sure but soon broke, with no clue what she was going to say, before she stared off to the side for a moment and said with only a fraction of the certainty from earlier, "Buy baby books on my way back…

"Leblanc," Nooj said seriously, "You can't just do whatever until your maternal instinct kicks in. They're helpless at this point!"

"I'll take them and make sure they stay alive!" Leblanc crossed her arms, sure of this much at least, "They are _my_ subordinates, _my _responsibility, and _I'll_ take care of them!"

"If you think you-…" Nooj started slowly.

"The Leblanc Syndicate can tackle any problem!" Leblanc interjected and motioned with her head back to the Youth League Headquarters, look still fierce but her voice not so much as she asked a bit softer after a awkward clearing of her throat.

"But, uhm, could I possibly have something to carry them in though, love?"

* * *

><p>She adjusted the basket on her hip and bounced Logos on her side so they both were more tightly held to her. Ormi dozed tucked under the pile of his clothes in the basket, his fat small round fists beside either side of his head, while Leblanc held Logos, who was awake, in her other arm.<p>

Little Logos leaned his head heavily onto her shoulder, thin eyes drooping and finger lightly touching his mouth, and with the other hand he played with her hair. He pushed the spikes up, then forced them down to pop up again, and all the while he stared blankly at the gold strands. His eyes drooped more as he toyed with her hair as she walked, rocking him slightly with her footsteps, and was almost hypnotized into sleep before Leblanc's voice opened his eyes a little wider from their small state.

"Find that interesting, don't you?" Leblanc found time to laugh lightly at the whole situation. Logos stuck his finger back into his mouth and put his head, which had straightened with all his strength to hold it up, back into the crook of her neck, back to what he was previously doing.

It was like she didn't even know them anymore. They certainly didn't know her! She tried to test if they still retained their consciences by, as silly as it sounds, asking them to gurgle once or twice if they understood her. Of course all she got was giggling and babbling as she made frustrated faces.

Luckily, since the same thing happened to Lucil, Elma and Yaibal back at the Headquarters, Nooj, embarrassingly enough, let her have two diapers for them. But that would only last so long and she dreaded when she would need to change them.

She took the fastest route to Guadosalam, and soon enough was walking down the Moonflow, aiming for the great green and wood gate that would lead to home. Sighing, she checked to see if she still had the charm bangle around her wrist in case anything might want to make a meal out of her and the two appetizers. The different charms chimed musically as she lifted her arm, and the silvery ringlet around her wrist moved a little bit down into her open sleeve with the weight of them.

As she checked it, the light from the sun broke through the canopy of trees above and struck the shiny trinkets, producing a shine that flashed across Logos's face. It, in turn, stirred him more awake and he reached out for the pretty charms hanging off of her bracelet.

Over the course of years working with the goons, Leblanc had made many additions to the original charm bangle, which at first only had a few charms for simple fiends. Gifts from goons, some she bought on her own, whatever caught any of the Syndicate's eye, was purchased and then, added. Now it held from the rings that attached it to the bangle, all the charms that warded off every kind of fiend known to man at the time.

One was a silver charm to steer lupines away, one miniscule vial of green to veer wasps the other direction, another a cold ice stone to chill reptiles' blood and make them run for the hills, an eyeball shaped one to scare away birds, a curved bone for repelling haunts, and several charms of similar like to deflect, defend, and keep off against flans, helms, elements, and any other fiend.

Logos reached out with his small fingers for a certain charm, one that he himself, as an adult, gave her for a Yevon holiday that she forgot about, and grasped it tightly. It was a red one, she remembered, that shown like a ruby and hung off of decorated gold swirl, and unlike the other ones that the Goons gave as gifts, this one strangely didn't do anything at all. But, Leblanc always was one for the pretty things and added it anyways. He eyes didn't move from the little pendant, and Leblanc felt a little bit of hope from that.

"Do you remember this?" Leblanc moved her hand closer, gently taking the basket holding Ormi closer to her other arm where she carried Logos, "Hmm?"

He promptly stuck the gem in his mouth and she sighed, pulling it away from him and wiping the spit off of it, shivering the slight inkling of disgust along with it.

"I shouldn't ask you, should I? You don't remember a thing." She sighed sadly again, before drooping her shoulders. Sensing her sadness, Ormi woke up and gurgled up at her. She smiled and bounced the basket lightly, rocking him back to sleep.

"This won't be too hard," She assured herself, their cute smiling faces aiding in the self-pep talk. "Really, it's a piece of cake! The great Leblanc can do something as easy as taking care of babies, really!"

"Bah," Logos called out randomly and settled his head back in the crook of her neck.

"Oh, so you agree?" She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Oh, are you a new mommy?" A sugar-smiled clerk asked as Leblanc tugged at the hood around her head.<p>

Lowering her voice, Leblanc replied back, "Uhhh, you could say something like that…"

"Shouldn't you buy these things before you adopt?" The clerk looked at the lengthy list in her hand, "And you only want the book now, right? All the stuff should be sent," The clerk squinted suspiciously, "In boxes that won't get much attention to Château Leblanc? Do you work there?"

"Uh, yes I do," Leblanc kept her voice low, and obviously unnatural, "I don't want the boss to know, so, uh…please do."

"Did you adopt those cuties?" The clerk handed the list to another employee before making more shiny eyed and googly faces at the babies, "Awww, who's cute?" Looking back up at the disguised Leblanc, the clerk smiled wide again, "How old are they?"

"I'm, uh, not sure," Leblanc adverted her eyes to the back shelves to avoid eye contact.

"You baby sitting for a relative?" The store clerk grabbed a bag and began putting a few of the things a sour-faced employee shoved down the counter at her into it.

"Well, not exactly…Something came up and I now find myself where I can't _help_ but take care of them myself," Leblanc chuckled loudly as to make it seem less like Leblanc, "Heh, heh, it was really short notice. A real shocking _surprise_ for sure, and I can't do a thing about it. Now, make sure you cover that up." Leblanc turned back into her bossy self for a moment to instruct the woman on the concealing of the baby items.

"Why? I bet Ormi and Logos wouldn't mind if you couldn't help helping someone out with these little cuties. Leblanc even!"

"How do you know them?" Leblanc accidentally slipped back to her normal voice again but corrected herself and went on, "Have you met them before?"

"Oh, I never met Lady Leblanc but 'Goons' and those two men come in all the time to buy games, cards, and prank supplies from the back." The clerk smiled and baby Logos laughed a bubbly laugh that seemed to belong in those baby commercials, "Aww, aren't you a little adorable thing!"

Ormi gurgled too, demanding attention.

The clerk laughed and reached out to toy with their hands, her extended index fingers quickly clutched in small fists, before she looked up through her bangs at the hooded woman, "What are their names again?"

"Weeeellll," Leblanc pushed the gil on across the table, and snatched up the goods that the lady sacked, "I need to get going so keep the change and have a nice day and all that!"

"Oh, okay, bye bye cuties!" The clerk smiled at the sweet baby faces and waved as Leblanc ran away pinked face from the store, the book clutched in her hand and Logos giggling in her ear.

"Oh, shut up!" Leblanc bounced him up and glared, "Don't act so cute, or it'll get me in trouble!"

Logos gummed his fist again.

"I said don't act cute…"

* * *

><p>"Take the day off?" The goon at the door tilted his head to the side in confusion, his goofy voice suddenly pitching higher, "Huh?"<p>

"Take the week off for all I care, but don't come back until I tell you to." Leblanc tilted the basket, who now held two sleeping boys hidden under the mass of clothes. She was careful to arrange it in a way that no one should tell that it was her underling's clothes, and that it held two suspicious babies either.

"A week?" The goons scratched his head.

"I'll pay you for however long you're gone, but just do it and tell everyone else while you're at it." Leblanc pushed past him, "I'll be in my room, no one bother me. Don't bother to tell me when you're leaving just go now and the last one out lock the door. I want no Goons left here by tomorrow, got it?"

"Uuuuh, Yes Boss!" The goon saluted and shuffled past her to do as he was instructed.

She decided at the last moment to tell everyone to leave. Logos and Ormi would be so painfully embarrassed as it was that _she _had to see them this way. They wouldn't want Goons staring at them as well.

Hopefully those boxes from the store really were subtle. They were expected in half an hour. That should be plenty of time for the Goons to at least thin out. A vacation? Who wouldn't shuffle out of there in a hurry? With luck they'd all be gone.

She made it to her room and placed the basket on her bed, relieved from the weight on her elbow. After a while, strange curiosity overtook her and she leaned down closer.

She lifted Ormi's shirt to see them both cuddled up together brother-like. Leblanc actually 'aww-ed' out loud and watched them their naked chests rise and fell, as they curled closer together. It was a bit annoying with the store clerk earlier, but at the moment she was hardly much different.

Smiling, she reached down and petted Ormi's soft head. Black wisps of fine hair clung to his scalp and he stirred for a moment, looking at Leblanc with large black eyes. Picking him up so he wouldn't start crying and wake up Logos, Leblanc readjusted Logos's shirt over his baby self and wrapped Ormi's half naked form in his own. Thank Yevon she wouldn't have to change them yet…she still wasn't entirely over the whole 'baby penis' thing yet.

Rocking him in her arms, like she saw in spheres and seen mothers do and read in books, she stared at him.

He looked so odd like this. His nose was small and round like his face and hands. His hair was so thin unlike his thick hair she remembered and above all things he was so soft. Tiny fingernails tipped his tiny curled hands and he had a tiny broad little chest. His stomach was round like everything about him and was so incredibly soft that she stroked it while waiting in the line at the store. He was so incredibly cute this way.

He stared back at her like he too, saw something interesting about her. Finally smiling, he laughed and gurgled, reaching out for her face.

Someone knocked on the door downstairs and she realized she had stared at and rocked little Ormi for over half and hour. Carrying Ormi against her shoulder, she checked on Logos, before heading downstairs to see the door already locked. She unlocked it and opened it as the sour faced man from the store carried in the boxes. She gave him the gil, gave a lame excuse that she was baby sitting for a relative when he realized it was _the _Leblanc that answered the door and he left without much more to say.

Sighing, she bounced Ormi as she checked the boxes for the things she needed. Ormi eventually drifted off and she carried him back upstairs and placed him in the basket beside Logos.

Yawning herself at their sleeping forms, she went to the closet to change. She pulled off her dress and relieved her hair from weight of the hair pins. She pulled down her stockings, cool air touching skin making them feel light and free while she kicking off her shoes, her sore soles singing at the softness of the carpet.

She pulled over her nightgown, which had long sleeves that was in much the same design as Logos's coat, except they dropped to the floor and almost touched her ankles when she walked. She loved how the light material draped over her body instead of clung to it like her normal outfit.

The dress had a dipping neck that showed off her pink collar bone, but covered her breasts which a light stretch of cloth. The skirt of it went down to past her ankles where only her toes stuck out when she walked.

It made her laugh that her normal dress was so much more revealing than when she went to bed. But wasn't it the same thing with other women only they covered themselves in the light of day and let loose at night? Why couldn't it be the other way around? Surely when it came down to having a man in her bed room it would make all the difference to show him this when he wanted her naked. It'd drive him crazy enough to make things more interesting and sexy.

Logos gurgled from the basket pulling her back to reality before she started daydreaming about Nooj again. Walking closer she peered down into the basket and smiled as the squinted boy smiled back. She brushed his hair back and laughed. This was all so weird but how could she not think them so cute like that bumbling clerk?

She pulled back a curtain and disappeared behind it to her private bathroom. She washed her face and cleared the makeup from it and quickly as she could, knowing by common sense that she couldn't leave two infants alone for long, and washed out all the hairspray that held her bangs in place. She wiped her hair dry with a towel and came back out to find little Logos staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" She slightly baby talked, something she couldn't help with babies, and for a moment forgetting it was Logos at all and not some relative's child she was babysitting.

"Ah," His voice was so light and loud that it made Ormi shift in his heavy slumber. Shh'ing Leblanc picked up Logos and placed him on the stretch of pillows on her bed. She then lifted Ormi and placed him beside him, who was starting to close his eyes yet again in his off-on sleep. She moved the basket to the floor and curled up next to them, placing an arm around them protectively, her eyes slowly closing.

"Oh, well…" Leblanc said aloud to the sleeping boys underneath her arm, her mind reminding her that these two 'boys' were previously men that worked for her, "We'll find out what to do in the morning. But please…"

The two were soundly sleeping now.

"Get back to normal soon."

**End chapter 2**

**Tee hee, should I continue this nonsense?**


	3. Chapter 3: First Lessons

**By Stormytitan still, surprised that it hasn't changed?- Anyways! I'm alive. Just thought I'd continue this nonsense that I created after a few (few?) lovely reviews and messages from Micheal Moore. Thank you for reminding me that despite life, I should find time to write to calm me down! So, this is for you pal, since I think you may be the only one reading it at this point…Or at least extremely excited to read on for sure!  
><strong>

Chapter 3: "First Lessons"

_Gaaaahhhh!_

The baby form of Logos squalled near to the top of his lungs, his tiny voice breaking, as he continued scream his distress into the air with pinched eyelids. Ormi, laying beside, was sadly in a similar state. Both their faces were a bright red comparable to the hue of a ripe tomato, and neither seemed to take anytime between ragged cries to take in the proper breath or help their condition. Leblanc hurried as fast as she could, but that didn't calm them anymore.

All at four o' clock in the morning.

Of course, Leblanc could only blame herself and she acknowledged her mistake. As the 'convenient' little book stated, some children will want to feed every 2-3 hours, some 3-4, and though she knew that the adult forms could eat three meals a day and be satisfied, she should've figured it would be vastly different for the little menaces that they transformed into. She hadn't fed them the night before because they acted tired, and frankly, she was tired from the journey herself, so she let them sleep; Her mistake she was paying for dearly.

But now, so early in the morning, they were demanding for their needs to be met.

"I'm getting it!" Leblanc snapped, one hand keeping the book pushed open and pressed between her pinky and index fingers, while the other juggled and switched two bottles around in her adjoined bathroom.

Earlier, when she had tried to leave to go down to the kitchen, both cried as if she was murdering them. And, it just so happened as well, that Leblanc looked down at the open book that she hadn't put down since they first started their fit and skimmed the part about babies being left unattended and suffocating on loose materials such as blankets and silly curtains just like her room contained.

She was stuck for the moment, before stomping her way back to her bedroom and turning the book to the right pages about feeding. Which is how she came to where she was now, attempting to get the stupid bottles to reach the right temperature by keeping the hot water running in her bathroom sink.

How much was too hot? Too cold? Did it really even matter so long as the babies ate it? Leblanc was reading as fast as she could, but the bawling in her ear drums proved it to be rather difficult to ask those questions in her head, much less find the answers to them in tiny text.

Sighing, she set the book aside, useless at this point, and picked up the first bottle. This was something she could do, having seen it in so many spheres and dramas about parenting. Leblanc pulled back the hem of her sleeve and let the bottle dribble the first milky white drops onto her wrist-

Scalding it rather well.

"Ahhh!" Leblanc immediately brought her hand away from underneath the ill applied nipple that was still dripping all over her bathroom floor. After the initial stinging subsided, she righted the bottle and glared at it hard. Clearly, it was too hot, though how mothers could possibly know before burning their wrist was beyond her.

The two continued to wail.

"Will you two just be patient?" Leblanc emptied the sink and refilled it with cold water, as cold as she could get it, to hopefully cool the near boiling bottles faster to feed the whiny babes. She dunked the bottle beneath before it was even really full, held it there, then took it out and for testing again.

An extremely awkward really-warm-but-not-too-hot-or-cold temperature, described so nicely as 'lukewarm' in the book, dripped it's sticky way right onto her wrist. Resisting the urge to wipe it away immediately, Leblanc instead went to finally serve the boys their breakfast.

"Eat." Leblanc nearly shoved it into their faces and they gladly latched to the nipples, whether it was roughly shoved to them or not. The irritatingly loud noise ceased, almost like magic, to be replaced with the sounds of the boys eating. Leblanc's deep sigh of relief filled the empty space that was created from finally serving them.

"Well, happy now?" Leblanc put her hands on her hips as she stared down the boys now sucking away on the bottles she had painstakingly, quite literally to her wrists, prepared for them. Logos's eyes were focused on the very end of his nose it seemed while Ormi just happily ate away, oblivious to anything or anyone around.

Rubbing her eyes, Leblanc plopped heavily back in her bed and jostled the little ones by mistake. Ormi's bottle slipped from his mouth and almost instantly his face scrunched up and his lungs sucked in breath for him to whine- "Nnnnnnnhhhh."

"Oh, wait a second," Leblanc swooped it up from the covers, gave it back to him, and the annoying noise instantly stopped with that single move. She checked that both the boys had the bottle secured in their mouths before daring to let her head flop back with a great moan from her lips.

Four in the morning. The last time she woke up that early was too far back for her to remember. As the leader of the Leblanc Syndicate, she chose when to get up with no one to tell her otherwise. And who in their right minds would want to wake up at four in the morning? So, she slept until she was well rested and then awoke to the day. Not even including the nice naps she took after getting massages. No, the earliest she ever scheduled to rise, and the usual for the chateau, was three hours away from now. But, despite that little fact, here she was.

"Nnnnnnhhhh."

"Oh, Lady's Luck," Leblanc's eyes shot open from their wearily closed positions, and glared, "Could you please just keep it in your mouth?"

Leblanc replaced the bottle in front of Ormi's mouth with a push of her hand before reattempting to close her eyes. Perhaps they'd eat, sleep some more, and she could sleep too.

Her eyelids fluttered closed, and just before that shady blanket of sleep engulfed her brain, she felt a quick whack to her head. It wasn't so painful as it was sudden and instantly annoying, but the shock of it did manage to trick more pain into it then there was.

Leblanc held her head and looked up to see Logos laying just as he was earlier on the bed, with one major difference. His attentions were no longer on the end of his oh-so-interesting nose, but now on his foot clutched tightly in his hand. He pulled with his fingers and soon his foot launched against the strain and smacked back down into the blankets.

He raised his foot again, slowly, and repeated. Leblanc's head out of the way for the landing now she scooted down from him.

Sighing, Leblanc reached up and took the bottle that was just hanging limp from the side of his mouth as he played with his appendages instead of eating.

As soon as the nipple left his mouth, his little brows furrowed and he let out a long irritated, "Gaahhhhh." As if demanding (him actually demanding something from her!) why she dared to take it away from him when he wasn't done with it.

Leblanc met the challenging eyes and put on a scolding type voice, "Then stop playing."

His little chin sunk a bit towards his chest and his eyes locked with her's, "Gah."

Under the stare, which didn't waver and the watery eyes didn't blink even as she kept the gaze for some time, Leblanc finally caved in and gave it back to him. He took it into his mouth, sucked dutifully on it for about three go's, before his foot was interesting again.

"Ugh," Leblanc rolled her eyes and massaged her temples as she turned onto her back on the bed. "Fine," She splayed her fingers and flicked her wrists with a forward motion, her eyes closed, "Fine Logos, just play. What do I care if you eat?"

He looked toward her voice, stared for an almost uncomfortable amount of time (which Leblanc once again wondered about how much their minds still contained of their former grown selves), before he played with his feet again.

Leblanc slowly laid down sideways on her bed, facing the boys as she watched them. At this point, no matter how early it was or how tired she was because of it, she was waking up anyways. So, she watched the level of Ormi's bottle go down at a surprising rate while Logos got constantly distracted by his body parts and played, only once in a while filling his stomach with warm milk.

They still were as cute as the night before but Leblanc dreaded having them stay this way forever. Or, even worse yet, she having to actually raise them to adult sizes again. She couldn't be able to stand that.

That would be at least a good twenty and some-odd years before they'd be their original states again, but she'd be that many years older and they'd be different. Hopefully, Nooj and those Dullwings would find the cure, and _fast. _

Logos spat his bottle out before flailing his arms. Not so much as being upset as he just was exerting energy. After a couple more flaps of his arms beside his head, he rolled onto his stomach with some difficulty. Ormi finally was distracted for a moment by the movement before devouring the rest of his breakfast.

Logos made another sound, small, before kicking his legs.

Leblanc found enough time to smile to that at least. She reached out and petted his downy black hair, "You're cute enough to take care of for a couple of weeks, but then you're going right back to normal, you got it?"

He burbled before kicking again, hardly paying any attention to her.

* * *

><p>It took longer than she thought, but it was inevitable. The moment had come, and it was time.<p>

The rotten smell in the air should have been enough proof for that.

Leblanc paced the room, her subordinates looking at her with large puzzled eyes as they were increasingly growing more uncomfortable with their states. They squirmed on their backs before finally Logos started the first high notes that would lead to tears and full-out cries.

"Oh, shush," Leblanc's voice had the effect to distract him from his discomfort, but it wouldn't last for long. And Leblanc knew it. She stopped in front of them and jutted out her hip to the side. "Just…let me work up the courage, alright?"

They seemed to consider her words (or at least her tone) before quieting down and once again staring at her hopefully and wide eyed, but silent nonetheless.

That stupid book was _very_ informative about how to prevent diaper rashes and making sure to clean thoroughly. But it failed to really emphasize how incredibly disgusting the task was and how to make it more pleasant.

_And that's because, _Leblanc thought bitterly, _there is no way to make it pleasant. I'll just have to suck it up. Still…it's a unattractive job no matter how it could be done. _

Deciding she had stared at them long enough, she rolled back her sleeves with a twisted face. Which one first? To choose that is like to choose which knife she wanted stabbed in her gut. But, still, one must be chosen for her to begin.

Ormi turning into the most squirmiest, she grabbed his sides and stilled him before fetching the necessary items for this horrid job. Laying them neatly beside him on the bed, she shed off her gloves and sighed heavily, staring at the patiently waiting items that only needed her to begin.

"Okay, okay-" Leblanc inwardly gagged already at the very idea of what was in store, before gulping it down and reaching out, "I can do- ugh!"

A pure revolted cry tore from her lips as she reeled back with arms in front of her face, shielding them. With hesitation, she finally lowered her arms and reached out for a baby wipe.

"Children. Why would anyone think they need these things?" Leblanc clearly remembered as soon as she said it that, as a girl, she looked forward to having a family of her own. Of course, then, she thought babies came the same way as dolls, so the question of how much she knew in the matter was answered already. Now, she'd gladly put it off for as long as she could.

_This _right now, and the waking up early in the morning to their demands, was something that couldn't be avoided. And in the future it may be something she would just accept as the price for a child of her own, but now it didn't really add up and make the matter appealing.

She ended up using more than was necessary, blaming the fact that she did NOT want anything 'unnecessary' touching anything but the wipe, but in any case that step was soon finished.

Fully happy with the results, though her mind still died a little with the knowledge that it was her former henchman who she just 'cleaned' up, she reached for a fresh diaper after a quick shake of her head.

She unfolded hit and flattened it out with her hands before a wiggle and a call from Logos distracted her from her lap momentarily.

"What do you want?" Leblanc narrowed eyes, still displeased having to put up with this situation, and most of all the nasty jobs that came with it. Logos kicked his legs impatiently and gave an irritated short cry again. Leblanc pinched her lips together, "I'll get to you. Can't you see I'm busy?"

She looked back at her hands and froze. Her brows lifted, slowly, before lowering down into her eyes as she lifted the diaper and turned it this way and that. She set it back down on the bed spread and snatched up the book, quickly thumbing through the text but unfortunately not finding the information she needed in the time she wanted.

Leblanc picked the diaper up again and glanced at Ormi, then back at the soft thing in her hands.

Which way was it supposed to go?

She cursed herself for not getting the ones with pictures on the backs or fronts specifically, settling for the plain to spare her two employees any additional embarrassment from this. But, it would make this moment a lot more smoother if she had.

"I think-" Leblanc spoke to herself out loud, finding herself doing that increasingly as no one spoke back. "I think it goes this way."

Leblanc prayed for the best and hoped that she'd do it right. After all, it needed to be 'there' or else cleaning up would be all that more terrible.

Leblanc lowered the diaper down before her squeal filled the room. The sound only signaling her learning in yet another valuable lesson.

Don't take too much time in putting the diaper back on, love. It really needs to be 'there.'

Logos looked disinterestedly up at Leblanc attempting to catch the nasty stream with the useless white thing in her hands before whining about his turn.

* * *

><p>It didn't take Leblanc much longer after that fiasco to learn the third lesson. After cleaning Ormi's new mess and repeating almost the same process with baby Logos, she finally had them fresh and sanitary again.<p>

Taking a few moments to breathe and calm down, Leblanc grew an almost foolish excitement again when she realized that now would be a good time to put them in baby clothes. After all, it wouldn't due to have them only in diapers for too long. And, truthfully, dressing up babies in cute outfits was something that she _always _wanted to do and looked forward to her when her chance of parenthood came.

So, with that, she took one of the boxes from the front room and plopped it on the floor at the foot of her bed. Putting a thoughtful hand to her mouth, she wiggled her nose at the open mouth of the box and peered at the first outfits, excitement running through her.

This was the moment she'd look forward to for sure with her own children. Dressing them up in cute outfits wasn't a terrible nasty thing at all. So, hope that this wouldn't be all bad replenished, Leblanc nabbed the first things she wanted to try and closed in on the boys who were wriggling uncomfortably once more.

Had she even had the inkling of a thought that it was going to be easy, she learned how dead wrong she was-

"Oh, Stop moving!" Leblanc snapped, earning a burbling giggle for Logos who was much like a worm than a recently-turned infant in Leblanc's opinion. She could barely keep a hold of him, and it was growing more apparent that he enjoyed being as nude as he possibly could be.

Ormi sucked on the hem of the shirt she had put on him earlier. He wasn't near as fussy as Logos and held relatively still. Logos on the other hand-

"Ah!" Leblanc reached out and her hand closed around his arm before he rolled off the bed. He let out a displeased cry from the rough jolt before trying to wriggle his way out of her grasp.

"Stop moving," Leblanc repeated before pulling him back into her lap. Practically pinning him down with her crossed legs, she managed to pull a sky-blue shirt over his head and fought with his skinny arms out the right holes.

"There," Leblanc righted him again in her lap, since he was still intent on rolling away from her though he couldn't really do so fast yet, and reached for the next article of clothing.

"Aaah!" Logos flipped off her lap before squirming to get away.

"Hold- there!" Leblanc grabbed his foot and held it tightly to put a sock on it.

All the while, Ormi blinked and watched them before laughing at it with dense eyes. Leblanc shot up a glare before continuing to battle Logos who was hard to keep still long enough to get the job done.

When it was finally complete, Leblanc slapped her thighs and nearly shouted, "See? What is so bad about that?"

Logos frowned much like his former self and was strangely quiet, simple emotion behind his shrunken face. Ormi gurgled and wiggled down into the comfy blankets more, happy that he was fed and wearing something that felt funny on his skin.

Logos's half closed eyes didn't curiously search the room or follow Leblanc around as he pouted, and he held, for once, really still.

Leblanc let a curl of her lip slip through. One child certainly wasn't like another.

And as the day progressed, there were only more examples to prove that point.

"Gahm," Logos stuck another toy in his mouth and thoroughly gummed it before putting it down and made whiny sounds for Leblanc to hand him another. Which she did just to see if he'd give it the same treatment. Of course, Logos never was one to disappoint and soon complained that he was bored and needed something else.

Across from him on the baby blanket that Leblanc laid out was Ormi. And in comparison, he was thoroughly amazed with a plastic ring and had been for the last half hour. He continued to teethe on it and seemingly wouldn't be done with it anytime soon. Leblanc watched little Ormi do the same thing for about three minutes before Logos threw with all his small might the colorful and large block and begged for something else.

Leblanc looked at Logos and frowned lightly as she handed him a stuffed cat to gnaw on, "You're going to be my biggest pain in the neck, aren't you?"

Logos put the ear between his drooly lips and rolled onto his side towards it. Had it been a real cat, he would've choked the life from it as his small hands gripped around it's neck until all the stuffing was either in the large striped head or the body. But, miraculously, this seemed to be the toy that satisfied him the longest.

Two hours of playtime later, Ormi started to squirm and started to work himself up for a fit as he showed Leblanc how upset he was. Leblanc swooped him up, spared a glance at Logos who was trying to pull the cat's tail off with uncontrolled fingers, and rocked Ormi in her arms to try and calm him.

"What's the matter?" Leblanc bounced him but he was still whiny. Leblanc drew her face closer to him, with dread, sniffed the air around him before raising herself up and lifted a brow.

"Well, it's not that." Leblanc looked at his face, before almost instinctively rubbing the side of his head with her fingers, "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Leblanc had already read enough of the things that could go wrong with an infant. But to go wrong so soon seemed rather extreme. Leblanc was about to reach for that baby book again when Ormi started to suck on her fingers that was near his face. Leblanc sighed, disgusted that the slimy spit was coating her fingers as she pulled it out of his mouth, and spoke quietly to the already whining Ormi, "Hungry?"

She took them both up, much to Logos's annoyance that play time was interrupted, and marched straight up to her bedroom again to set them back on her bed before going to the bottle stuff that she left in her sink. Leblanc started to prepare the bottle, with less slip-ups this time around, before she heard Ormi start to wail. She picked up her pace, not at all wanting to repeat the same thing from the morning before, and then snapped the top on the bottle even as she walked to bring it to him.

"HUH-guh-" He hiccuped with a huge dip of air in his chest, before winding up for another drawn out cry- "Wa-!"

"Here you go," Leblanc gave it to him and glanced over at Logos, playing with his skinny fingers now his toy wasn't there to interest him. She placed the second bottle near his mouth but he moved his head, pushing the bottle away with his small uncoordinated hands, and tried to play with his fingers again, undisturbed.

She lifted it up before shaking it a little in his line of vision, "Are you hungry, Logos?"

He looked up to her voice before continuing on with his silent play. Leblanc sighed, "Alright. Guess not."

Ormi devoured his second breakfast, before actually making signs of wanting more. Leblanc looked at the bottle she made for Logos then, at the boy who it was made for, who made no motion as to wanting to claim it, and she picked it up to give it to Ormi. Who gladly began to feast on that too.

Half way through, he decided he was content and attempted to roll on his stomach as Logos had done earlier, but failed. A few more attempts, and he started to gurgle unhappily.

Leblanc looked up from the book she had began to read again, realizing he was done, and picked him up to 'burp' him as the book described. With the directions fresh in her mind, having just read it for the first time, she patted Ormi's small back.

He made a few more gurbling sounds before Leblanc learned yet another beginning lesson. 'Spit-rags' are essential. Unless of course you don't mind milky liquid pouring down the back of your dress from an upset and overfull stomach.

"Ormi, that's- that's- ugh!"

Logos looked up in part interest, before clapping his slightly bent hands together.


	4. Chapter 4: Troubles Brewing

Chapter 4: "Troubles Brewing, Solutions Cooking"

Rikku threw herself off the edge of the ruddy colored cliff, diving straight out into space, before gravity took effect and sent her tumbling, head over heels, down the steep slope side. A comical "Auh, auh, auh," escaping her lips as she flipped repeatedly until landing with a dusty plop onto the ground below on her rear.

The Al Bhed teen only had a moment to shake the dizziness from her head before the creature she jumped the cliff to avoid wailed at her from atop the cliff and took a clumsy step off the edge and quickly bounced with it's spherical shape closer into her view. Rikku agilely popped back to her feet, finding that she didn't want to be crushed by a burbling monster, and dashed away upon contact of her thief boots against the dirt to her place running for her life (or grown life) behind her friends who ran past her.

With slight panic lining every syllable of her words, Rikku screamed to the other girl's backs, "Who said getting a sample from this thing would be easy?"

Paine, huffing slightly, and Yuna, too breathless to answer, turned to look at the Al Bhed as they ran out of the fear of being shrunken down to infantile sizes. The warrior narrowed her dark red eyes and ground out through her teeth, "That was you!"

A gunshot echoed in the ravine and a bullet from the Meyvn's gun sunk into the soft flesh of the fiend. Mostly unfazed by the attack, the beast jumped with a great leap of its stubby legs and lashed out with its arms towards the girls, who dispersed to avoid them.

Nooj aimed again from his perch on the cliff and pulled the trigger, landing in a more shallower and less fatty spot on the monster. It squalled in pain, before green blood exploded from the wound.

Rikku, seeing her opportunity, rushed the thing with her twin daggers drawn. The one large eye focused just in time to see her and immediately set to act. Rikku only had enough time to let out a brief squeal before gums encircled her and her vision was blanketed in darkness.

"Rikku!" Yuna and Paine both gasped in concern for their friend before wiggling Al Bhed boots jutted out from the toothless mouth.

The creature 'chewed' on the teen for a moment longer before realizing it was hard to eat and spat her out on the dust, a huge waterfall of drool following after and plopping on her already gooey head with a loud slap.

Rikku, sitting on her rear with her legs stretching straight out in front of her, lifted her soaked arm warmers slowly from the slobbery puddle to discover a partially see-through glob-trail following them up. She pulled her nose up in disgust and squeaked, "Ewwwie."

Paine lurched herself forward, only momentarily relaxing that the teen was just fine, and swung her sword into the monster's soft skin. The blade sunk, clutched in fat, but did not cut. An arm swooped across the dust, dangerous barbed ends shooting up clouds, before its fleshy tentacle whacked into the goth-style teen's side.

Her pale body flew across the narrow canyon to land into the dirt hard. In the dazed moment she laid, arms and their barbs stretched towards her.

Nooj leapt into the air about the beast's head from the reddish cliff, harsh eyes focused on the woman below, and on the monster standing near her and poised to strike. His good leg extended in front of him, and the Meyvn did not hesitate to begin to open fire upon his target as he flew down to the ground beside Paine.

The barrage of bullets from his automatic weapon rang through the canyon and mixed with the agonized cries of the fiend, before the monster hurled itself away from Paine, who was lifting herself and her sword from the ground.

With a dull thud, the Meyvn landed with a passing glance as reassurance to the warrior, before turning his head to the sound of soft bruised flesh literally rolling desperately as the fiend wailed and escaped, making use of it spherical shape in its get-away.

Paine shook her head at the strangest and possibly least threatening scene she had ever witnessed that included a fiend before turning slightly on her heel to cock her hips at the Al Bhed thief, lifting a silvery eyebrow to the tanned face, "Easy, huh?" Paine said sarcastically before lowering her voice, "I should kick you."

"I got the sample, didn't I?" Rikku drew out, annoyed, before holding up a palm full of saliva, covered in head to toe with the slobber to show her hard won success.

Yuna's worried expression relaxed lightly for only a moment at her cousin, before it returned to its tense state again, "I hope it helps," She said with a heavy tone, "I don't know how much longer Leblanc can stand."

"I'm sure it's fine," Rikku said only partly paying attention to what her fellow Gullwing was saying at all, being more interested in trying to wipe and flick every bit of nastiness from her attire. The spit only stuck, and stretched between her hands and her body, much to Rikku's further discomfort and repulsion.

Yuna remained unconvinced, and it showed on her soft features. Paine sighed deeply, before offering some solace for the Former High Summoner's current thoughts, "At least we have something to work with and are that much closer to the cure. Leblanc can wait a little longer. That's all it's going to take."

"Still-" Yuna began before she stopped herself with a slight shake of her head, "No, you're right, Paine. I shouldn't worry."

Paine smiled half-heartedly, seeing the tension in the older girl's shoulders just the same.

Nooj cleared his throat, an attempt at a polite way to include himself and gain their attentions, without having to be required to add something of relief to the situation in which he had none. The girl's eyes turned to him and he lowered his chin slightly, "In any case, nothing is going to get done standing here in the ravine. Let's go back to the Headquarters and begin to work on a remedy before someone loses their mind."

* * *

><p>"Logos, leave Ormi alone and go to sleep." Leblanc rubbed her eyes and then watched as Logos pushed on Ormi's pudgy face with little uncontrolled fingers, tiny nails scrapping the side of the other's cheek lightly.<p>

Ormi's face contorted and the first notes of what Leblanc feared began.

"Sshh," Leblanc nearly begged with her tone and rubbed the bigger boy's stomach softly until he relaxed gradually back into slumber, before she glared at the ever-bored boy that refused to sleep or let the other be.

"Logos," She hissed in a hard whisper, "Go to sleep!"

The small slanted eyes stared, sparkling with the abundant moistness naturally settled over the dusky color of his irises, then a skinny hand slowly extended up and reached quietly yet demandingly to Leblanc. She raised a blonde eyebrow at the gesture before giving him her fingers.

He wrapped around them with a grip that was clearly as tightly as he could manage, though delicate feeling to her, and brought his weak arm back to his chest. His hand lifted again, leaving Leblanc's hand for a moment resting on his chest, and slightly bent fingers landed on top of Leblanc's hand and a velvety touch petted her smooth skin.

She sighed slowly, knowing without having to look at the time that it was nearly her regular bedtime, and lowered herself with every bit of control she had to the bed as to not disturb Ormi. If she had time that day, which she didn't as she tended to the boys, and only finding her own moments of rest when they did, Leblanc would've put together at least one of the cribs she had purchased somewhere in her room. Ideally, she may have even put them both together. But, it wasn't done and it seemed that they were going to sleep on her bed again tonight in the soft glow of her nearby lamp.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as Logos's finger brushed over her knuckles, his eyes drooping. To the sound of her voice, they opened slightly wider again, and his eyes found hers and locked. Leblanc laid her head down on the softness of her blankets and kept her hand rested on the boy's chest as he clutched her index finger.

After a while, she let out some breath again, in a calming manner, before pushing herself higher on the bed and laid beside the two boys again, eyes watching over them.

When her head sunk into the pillow beside his head, Logos looked up and lifted one his hand to her short locks of hair, fingers searching and feeling the strands as he laid flat on his back, heavy head turning sideways to see what he was touching.

Leblanc smiled lightly, exhaustion framing every movement and twitch of her face, before her hand that rested on the baby's chest raised to pat down Logos's soft downy black hair, "Why do you have to touch something before you go to sleep? Did your mother have to deal with this?"

She could commend both of their mothers over and over again for the strange little things that they must've discovered the same as she that day about their behaviors and handling it in an obviously correct manner, or the boys wouldn't be reduced-in-size and drifting off to sleep now. There had been times already when she wanted to just leave them, give up, say she quit, but Leblanc knew she couldn't.

It was still amazing though, to know that some certainly frustrated women somewhere, had done this all before. And that thousands of mothers, new and experienced, were doing it now.

Of course, Leblanc grew a little bit envious of those that had fathers, or anyone, around to help. Because clearly, someone couldn't do it all alone. Leblanc wondered once again how she was going to last however long it took for Nooj to find the cure, and hoped that it wouldn't be much longer.

It only took one full day after all, to make her feel completely exhausted. A day full of dealing with numerous crying and the desperate search for the reason t their discomfort, more feedings than she thought was necessary for babies, and of course the horrible experience of changing diapers. Then there was the drool, occasional hair pulling, squirming making them hard to hold when she moved them, and a mess of her chateau because she didn't find time to clean up after them.

Leblanc frowned lightly and tried to find a time when she could clean up tomorrow, and hopelessly came up with nothing. If tomorrow was going to be anything like today, then she wouldn't be able to find time to do anything!

Unless she could leave them in a room by themselves for a little bit, but the book was so informative about all the things that could go terribly, terribly, wrong. And the last thing she needed was to kill her two underlings while they were in the states that they were suffering in. Or making her suffer in.

Leblanc felt her eyes push close as the heavy call of sleep took over her head.

It wouldn't take Nooj long to find the cure, she assured herself. She only needed to endure for a little longer.

"Nahm," Logos pushed himself with all his small might to near Leblanc's lock of hair that he had tightly clenched in his fist, and his slimy mouth closed around the trapped piece of hair.

"Logos! No!" Leblanc pulled her hair, rather painfully, away from him and squeamishly pulled at the icky dampness that held onto her short spike of blonde strands. Logos's eyes widened at her sudden movement and reprimanding voice, then his eyes closed tightly and his small mouth plunged downward.

His body quivered, and he coughed soundlessly, but Leblanc, with a bit of growing panic, knew that he was soon going to let out a Spira-shattering squall that would surely wake up Ormi and cause a fit from him as well.

Leblanc swooped him up from the bed, glanced at Ormi lying perfectly still against the blankets, and escaped into the hall with whimpering Logos. Logos rubbed his eyes agitatedly and buried his head into Leblanc's shoulder as she softly closed her bedroom door and bounced Logos gently.

Leblanc sighed, feeling her eyes more heavy than before, and prayed that Logos would be done soon enough and sleep.

She once again felt sleep and exhaustion pull on her body hard and closed her eyes, praying earnestly that she wouldn't have to do this for much longer.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Meyvn, but-"<p>

Nooj shook his head, already understanding by the look on the underling's face what good the sample he and the Gullwings retrieved had done. "Keep trying. There is always an answer."

"I'm afraid that, well," The underling shifted, the dark night still and quiet behind him, adding to his hopelessness. "If there is an answer, Meyvn Nooj, it will not be found in this beast's saliva. Perhaps…if we could get some of it's blood, or flesh?"

The underling's features were lined with concern, for both the three heroines of Spira, and of course his revered leader's safety, since what he asked entailed another risky venture closer to the still mysterious monster.

Nooj waved his hand in a dismissive manner, exhaustion writ on his handsome face, and gently said, "You're dismissed. Please keep looking into the cure and I'll get you what ever you need."

The young man brought his fist up to his chest and slammed his heels together, before lightly bowing his head and turning on his left foot to leave swiftly. Nooj watched the man drag his feet as he walked farther down the line of tents, before the Youth League leader let the tent flap fall from his dark palm to swing back in front of the entrance.

Nooj slowly limped across the span of the tent before turning around the edge of his desk to find the chair that waited behind it at the very end of his personal quarters. He lowered himself down into it stiffly, a breath escaping from his nose as he felt the miserable possibility of failure.

The proud man of course knew it was far too early to be getting desperate or lose any kind of faith in the effort of finding the cure, but every so often when he heard infants' crying on the wind, it added some weight to his shoulders, pushing them down.

He brought a hand to his forehead and vaguely wondered if he could find a cure for Leblanc and for his own three underlings, Lucil, Yaibal and Elma, that caused daily headache for the young people's of the League, who had as much of experience with child rearing as himself, which sadly was none at all.

A wreck. That would be a good word to describe how caring for these infants were. And if he could, he would've gladly hired some babysitters from Bevelle, if only they came with fiend fighting skills. At least enough to avoid the monster roaming below on the road and avoid turning into even more children for the Meyvn to deal with. Sadly, most of the hired babysitters in Bevelle were very domestic, and very rarely left the city much less battled fiends.

Nooj sighed. If he, whose patience very rarely ran thin, was becoming admittedly agitated at the never ending troubles and needs of three babies with the help of an entire organization, albeit clueless organization, then how was Leblanc with two on her own working out?

And though Nooj didn't like to point out fault in others, he knew her goofy goons would be of no help. The only ones Nooj found competent enough to deal with were the main three, and of course, two of them were now as incompetent as they were ever going to be.

He'd never show a moment of weakness to anyone willingly, but as no one was even near him, he allowed himself to slump slightly in his seat.

The only thing for him to do was to find the ever elusive cure.

* * *

><p>Yuna paced the floor of the ship, her brows creased, before she looked out of the corner of her green eye to check on the progress of Shinra, who also worked with a sample of the fiend's fluid. The Al Bhed boy made a few noises of interest, occasionally lisping, 'strange' or simply a drawn out, 'hmm'. Each sound pulled the Former High Summoner's face to his chair and to the boy slightly leaning forward over his control panel at his station, thick gloved fingers dancing over keys and making notes.<p>

Brother became antsy as he sat cross legged in the middle of the bridge, his body swaying in time to Yuna's constant pacing, and he soon folded his arms over his tattooed chest and squirmed forward on his seat, a dramatic moan escaping from his lips.

"Yuna!" He whined, his body leaping up to his feet and soon jumped in front of his cousin, whose worry was still painted over her lovely face. When Yuna looked up at him curiously, he twitched nervously before speaking in his heavy Al Bhed accent, every word coming out in an individual beat, and he gradually got faster, "You know you don't have to fear!" His hands did a spastic, uncoordinated, fumble and twist before one hand finally was positioned high over his head, the other on his bent hip, and he pointed awkwardly at the ceiling, "We will find a cure!"

Seemingly realizing he stood in an awkward and unnecessary pose, Brother slowly relaxed into standing position and crossed his arms over his chest, slightly embarrassed. His green eyes searched over Yuna's face, disappointingly finding worry there still, and he lifted his chin high in his 'leaders-are-always-tough-and-strong' way, "Shinra is smart!" He practically announced, over pronouncing the Spiraian words, "He will find something!"

Buddy's neutral voice rose from his side of the bridge, "He's right Yuna, there's no sense in worrying about it. Besides, there's nothing you can do except wait and see."

Yuna began to weakly smile before her eyes closed and she shook her head, hands coming up as fists beside her face, "No," She lowered her hands and opened her differently colored eyes, "I feel like I can do something to help."

Rikku patted the air and slowly sidled up to Yuna's side, "But what, Yunie? The only thing that can help anyone right now would be the cure. And Shinra's going to get it real soon."

Shinra stood up in his seat and looked over the back of it, shaking his head lightly, "I'm not so sure, Rikku," His whole body swayed with his negatively shaking head. The Gullwings all inched closer to look over the boy's shoulder as the young genius settled back into his chair and began pulling up bits of information on his screen, his fingers tapping onto the keyboard.

"I can't find anything in the saliva that can reverse the effects of the poisons. But, I can find out what this thing likes to eat, and tons of other things," Shinra looked up to try to find anyone interested, only to be met with Rikku's pout.

"That doesn't help!" She stomped her foot down on the metal floor with a harsh clang.

To hide disappointment in the lack of caring for his findings, he turned back to his station and feverishly started to look over the data again, searching one last time for something close to a cure, but as he saw there was none, he shook his head and continued typing, only offering his favorite excuse, "I'm just a kid."

"I'm just a kid," Brother slowly mouthed, his eyes rolling in their sockets as he grumbled the phrase indistinctly and turned his back to the boy-genius and crossed his arms over his torso. Brother mumbled something in Al Bhed before looking sadly down at his boots.

Paine, from the back of the group, slowly stepped forward to put a black gloved hand on Yuna's shoulder, "Just be patient." Her soft voice was reassuring, but Yuna couldn't feel the proper effects of it.

"But-" Yuna's voice stopped, her mouth pursed into a little pout. _There has to be something!_

Yuna softly looked off into the distance, through the ship's large front windshield, looking over the ocean that pulsed outside in the view. Ever since she was small, she knew that she couldn't always help everyone in the world but had an impossible desire to do just that. And she had done so many incredible things that one could almost say she had accomplished it. Saving Spira twice was no small favor to the people after all, but Yuna still felt the push of the wish for everyone to be pleased, happy, and content.

Lulu had always said she acted like a little girl with the way she wouldn't except reality, and Wakka always told her not to worry so much.

Suddenly, the tenseness in Yuna's shoulders ebbed and she offered a small smile to those that continued to stare at her.

"We might not be able to help," Yuna jumped a little, clearly excited, as she turned to those that perked up at her unexpected change in mood. Her beautiful closed mouth smile widened, and her eyes twinkled softly in relief, "But I know someone who might."

**A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of baby cuteness or Leblanc for that matter, but soon, my children…soon. **

**And if you are all wondering why it took so long to update, blame my retarded internet connection I've been battling with lately! Argh!  
><strong>


End file.
